


Never Accept Chocolate from a Succubus

by ToraMoth



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M, Intoxication, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraMoth/pseuds/ToraMoth
Summary: Blitzø's evening of spying on Millie and Moxxie does not go as planned
Relationships: Blitzo/Millie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fic so pls be gentle with me. No beta because I am impatient.
> 
> Nothing too steamy in the first chapter, but I'll try to have the next one up soon. 
> 
> Mind the tags. I marked this dubcon because of intoxication. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> <3  
> Moth

\---  
It had been a quiet evening so far.

Millie and Moxxie had gotten home from work, showered off the blood from a good day's killing, and had a nice dinner together.  
They were just settling in for some cuddles (and perhaps more) when Moxxie heard an odd noise from outside their bedroom window. It sounded like a moan, and the voice was familiar.

"Ughhh, has he really gotten that shameless!??" Moxxie groaned. 

Although their boss had been annoyingly regular about his little voyeurism sessions, he had never actually sunk so far as to jerk off on their fire escape.

Millie cocked her head, brows furrowed.  
"We weren't even doing anythin' yet. If he was gonna diddle himself watching us, you think he'd least wait till the good part"

Moxxie raised his voice as he approached the window and threw it open.

"SIR. I SWEAR TO LUCIFER IF YOU ARE VIDEOTAPING US AGAIN - "

He stopped abruptly when he saw no one there.

Then the moan sounded again, louder this time. Moxxie shoved his top half through the window and craned his neck down.  
Right below the windowsill, curled tightly into a ball, was Blitzø. His eyes were squeezed shut like he was in pain, and from this close Moxxie could see him shaking.

Moxxie was taken aback by this discovery. For a good few seconds he just stared at Blitzø's prone form while his brain caught up with him.

"Sir? Are... are you alright?

Blitzø didn't respond. Moxxie noticed now that his boss was muttering to himself, almost inaudibly. He sounded distressed, like he was having a bad dream.

Moxxie heaved a long suffering sigh

"So much for a quiet evening"

He crawled the rest the way out of the window onto the rusty fire escape and started working out how to get Blitzø inside.

"What's goin' on out there honey?"  
Millie chirped from the bed

"It is the boss, but there's something wrong with him. Could you give me a hand getting him inside?

\----

By the time they had managed to get Blitzø in a heap on their bedroom floor, he seemed a little more cognizant of his surroundings. 

He was sitting up now, still hugging his knees. His breaths were quick and shallow and his pupils looked like dinner plates.

Millie draped a blanket over Blitzø's shoulders while Moxxie sat down right in front of him and put his hands on Blitzø's shoulders.

"Sir.... Sir, look at me."

Blitzø looked at Moxxie but seemed to struggle focusing his eyes on one part of him.

"Tell me happened to you."

A blush crept up the lighter spots on Blitzø's neck as he was wracked by a full body shudder and another moan escaped his lips. He closed his eyes, apparently attempting to get his breathing under control.

"Fuck l...."

His voice sounded dry and rough.  
He licked his lips and tried again.

"I think that succubitch fuckin drugged me"

"ExcUSE ME?! WHAT?" Moxxie was feeling less equipped to deal with this situation every second.

Luckily, he wasn't alone.

"Do you know what you took boss?" Millie chimed in, rubbing little circles on Blitzø's back through the blanket.

"Well I... "

Blitzø looked embarrassed at this

"I'm not a complete fucking idiot, I knew the chocolates she gave me would be drugged... "

"THEN WHY DID YOU EAT THEM SIR??" 

Blitzø winced at Moxxie's volume.

"Lemme finish... geez."

Moxxie shut his mouth, squinting at Blitzø as he waited for his boss to continue.

"Like I said... I knew Verosika wouldn't give me anything without drugging it first... but I expected it to be that whore's usual aphrodisiac cocktail. I thought I would pop a few, come over here and... enjoy the show. I know you two always fuck like rabbits after a... hhh.... after a successful job."

Moxxie pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering "there is so much wrong with this"

Blitzø clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut as he was overcome with another tremor.

"Anyways..." He continued, rolling his eyes.  
"it appears that the bitch changed her recipe just to fuck with me. It's... hahh... way fucking stronger than before, and it's mixed with something else. I don't know if it's some sort of...hhh...fuckin demon molly or what... but it's got me all kinds of fucked up."

Blitzø dropped his forehead to his knees and took some deep breaths, apparently worn out by the explanation.

Moxxie looked around the bedroom as if searching for clues to deal with this predictment  
"Well, what do we do??? Is there an antidote for demon sex molly??"

"they make antidote for poisons not drugs sweetie"  
Said Millie

Blitzø groaned, muffled by his legs.  
"All I know is I am in for a long fucking night and I don't know how long I'll be lucid. I swear I didn't come here to get... hhhh... babysat by you two"

Millie sat up on her knees and stuck her chin out  
"Now the both of you quit your frettin! You'll be fine boss. We're here to help you through it."

Blitzø looked up from his knees uncertainly. 

Millie leaned in close to Blitzø, face serious, and squished his cheeks between her hands.

"Now you listen here, this is important. I need you to tell me what you are okay with us doing to you tonight, and I need you to tell us now before you're too far gone"

The two of them held eye contact for a long second before Blitzø's expression melted into something strangely vulnerable.

He broke the eye contact and looked down. The flush reached almost to his ears now. When he spoke his voice was small.

"I... I trust both of you. You can do.... whatever you need to tonight. Gag me, lock me in your closet, cloroform me. Whatever you need to. Fuckin...sorry for making this your problem."

Millie looked almost pained.

"Oh sweetie... we wouldn't just toss you away like that when you need us. Ain't that right Mox?"  
"In fact we were just talking about how Mox would like to mmmmhm-" Millie was cut off as Moxxie shoved his hand over her mouth.

"LATER! We can get to that later honey!"

Millie giggled and kissed Moxxie's palm.

Blitzø for once, looked completely lost.

Moxxie turned to him, taking his hand back.

"Just to be clear Sir. You're okay with ANYTHING?"

Blitzø nodded, eyes wide.

"Okay then..."

And just like that, Moxxie leaned in and kissed Blitzø.

\----


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins the smut!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3

\---

The kiss was a surprise

Blitzø froze for a half second, then relaxed into the press of Moxxie's warm lips. 

Okay, so this is a dream. I ate the chocolates, passed out, and now I'm dreaming. That simplifies things. 

Having come to his conclusion about the things currently happening to him and his mouth, Blitzø wasted no more time. He pressed forward, deepening the kiss. A tingling warmth spread through his body has he plunged his tongue into Moxxie's petite mouth. He felt Moxxie start in surprise at the quick escalation, only to lose his balance and topple onto his back, Blitzø following him down.

Wow, dream Moxxie's tongue feels even better than usual. Maybe it's the dream aphrodisiacs. Or did those happen before I was dreaming?? Oh, who cares, same fucking difference right? Let's just enjoy this...

It was getting harder for Blitzø to form cohesive thoughts. Outside on the fire escape, the drug had him spiralling into dredged up emotions... Past relationships and traumas paralyzing him.   
But Moxxie and Millie had saved him, and now the physical aspects of the drug were beginning to overwhelm him. Arousal washed over him in waves, as his attention was pulled out of his thoughts and into his body.

Blitzø was dimly aware that he was still making out with Moxxie, and he suddenly realized that he was pinning down the smaller Imp, his hands pressing into Moxxie's arms. Then he started feeling very dizzy and suddenly remembered that breathing is a thing he needs to do. 

Blitzø broke the kiss with a gasp, resting his forehead on Moxxie's, his eyes closed.

He heard Millie's voice from behind him  
"Woah sugar! Take it easy. Why don't you relax and let us take it from here" 

She ran her small, calloused hands down Blitzø's horns from base to tip. A hot throb of need shot straight to Blitzø's cock, (which he suddenly realized was achingly hard), and he let out a deep moan. Millie hummed in approval and started stroking again, this time tugging gently on the long, curved horns. 

Blitzø let himself be pulled, settling back into Millie's lap. His horns fit nicely on either side of her waist, And he could feel her plush thighs against his cheek through her silky pyjamas.

He shifted and gave a small whine as the fabric over his cock became uncomfortably tight.

"Moxxie darling, would help the boss with his pants please?"   
Blitzø could hear the smirk in her words. 

Moxxie however, was already looking concerned at the size of the bulge in Blitzø's slacks.  
He glanced up at his wife, swallowed, and proceeded to undo Blitzø's belt and fly. Blitzø lifted his hips slightly to assist, and when his cock sprang free of it's confines, he let out a breathy sigh as the cool air hit him. 

He reveled in the feeling for a moment until he realizes his pants had stopped moving mid thigh.  
Blitzø opened his eyes to find Moxxie frozen, jaw slack, staring at his dick. He heard Millie whistle.

After a long moment, Moxxie looked up at Blitzø. He looked almost incensed.

"Excuse me SIR, but what the actual fuck?!"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Moxx. Don't like what you see?"   
Blitzø smirked, his voice teasing.

"WHAT do you even DO with that thing? Club baby seals??"   
Moxxie's voice had a slightly manic edge as he gesticulated wildly at Blitzø's dick.

"Well I guess that explains why that leggy bird fella likes his company so much" Millie added

Blitzø was confident in his dick. He knew it was (very) large for an imp's and he liked the attention he got for it. So what if everyone he dated only wanted him for his cock? To be fair, he figured it was probably his best asset. Exceedingly long, slim, but wider in the middle, with a gentle upward curve. It was a darker red than the rest of his skin except for a spot of white that encompassed the head. To be honest, Moxxie's intimidation would have been pretty amusing if Blitzø wasn't so deeply horny right now. As things were, it was becoming a bit of a nuisance. 

Even in his dreams, Blitzø was not accustomed to begging, so that left either threats or bribery.

He decided to try being nice first. After all, this is a dream. anything he promised now wouldn't even need following through on, right?

Blitzø arched his neck to look up and back at Millie, who was watching Moxxie's reaction with amusement while rubbing little circles at the base of Blitzø's horns with her thumbs.

"Millie, can you please tell your chicken shit husband that if he sucks my cock right now I'll double both of your paid vacation days."

Moxxie looked up, eyes narrowed  
"Wouldn't that make me a whore Sir?"

Millie quirked a smile  
"Nice try sugar, but double zero is still zero." 

"Aaagh, fucking fine, then I'll give you some. Just DO SOMETHING ALREADY."

"With all due respect sir, you are in MY house right now. You may be able to boss me around at work, but here I only obey orders from my wife."

Blitzø could feel Millie lean down closer to his ear, her tone low and teasing.  
"You're lucky my little Moxxie already told me this was on his bucket list"

Moxxie blushed so furiously, it looked like he was about to spontaneously combust.

Millie looked up, addressing her husband directly  
"Do it honey. I know you want to."

Blitzø wasn't sure exactly what to make of the situation. Millie's words seemed to be at conflict with Moxxie's expression, but then Blitzø saw it. A noticable tent in Moxxie's pajama pants.

Finally the smaller imp swallowed, tore his eyes away from Blitzø's cock to lock eyes with Millie, and said simply "As you wish".

Moxxie began unbuttoning his pj shirt, while he studied Blitzø as if calculating his plan of attack.

Just when Blitzø couldn't stand the lack of touch any longer, Moxxie leaned down, wrapped his fingers around the base of Blitzø's dick, and licked a long stripe up the shaft with his forked tongue.

Blitzø moaned as the sensations washed over him.

Fuck this is hot. I'm really glad this dream went in a good direction. 

Moxxie closed his eyes as he swirled his tongue around the head, then slowly sank down. He managed to get almost half of Blitzø's dick in his mouth until he had to stop.

Wow. Moxxie looks good like this, Blitzø thought. Stuffed full, gold eyes glancing up at him. He supposed some positive reinforcement wouldn't hurt.

"Fuck Mox, your tongue feels so good. I bet you can take me even deeper if you try"

Moxxie seemed to light up at the praise and redouble his efforts to find more space for Blitzø's cock in his throat. Sliding his lips to the pale head, then plunging back down in an increasingly enthusiastic rhythm.

"Fuck! You little slut. This can't be the first time you've d-hhhgh"

Blitzø was cut off as Millie tweaked his nipples roughly through his shirt.

"Hell Mills, how do you know what I like? Been doing some peeping of your own?"

His breath was becoming ragged as Moxxie picked up his pace.

"No, but that feathery prince of yours has a mighty loose tongue"

Millie giggled, then licked the sensitive inside edge of one of his horns. The sensation shot straight to his groin and he bucked up into Moxxie's mouth, who (to his credit) took it in stride, even as tears began to pool at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh Fuck" groaned Blitzø eloquently

"You like that huh?"  
Her voice was becoming dark with arousal  
"Y'know, I once made Moxxie cum from just playing with his horns"

Moxxie sounded like he was trying to object to this, but his mouth was full of Blitzø's cock, so it just came out as an indignant "MMPHM" paired with a squint.

"Oh don't listen to him, he loooooved it" Blitzø could hear her smile. 

It was fascinating seeing this other side of his friends/employees. Moxxie's ernest, submissiveness, Millie's sultry, powerful persona. Blitzø wished he could take in more of the details, but he was becoming overwhelmed with the pleasure flooding his body. It felt like all he could do to try to hold on as the intensity built and his orgasm built. He took one more deep breath, and everything narrowed to Millie's hands on his chest, Moxxie's mouth on his cock. Then it hit him like a freight train, and he was wracked with bliss as he came.

Moxxie sputtered as his mouth was filled with Blitzø's cum, but he kept pumping the shaft until Blitzø was thoroughly oversensitive and wrung out, slumping into a boneless puddle in Millie's lap.

Fuck, I should have had this dream a long time ago. Maybe I did? No... It may have been something similar but it definitely wasn't this good.

As his mind floated back down into his body, Blitzø was surprised to notice that we was still hard. (Also, Moxxie looked a total mess and Blitzø decided that he liked that quite a bit)

His orgasm had cleared his mind a bit from the haze of the drug, but he suspected that the respite was only temporary. He was beginning to feel the edges of a deep ache around his consciousness. It felt like... an emptiness? Shit, where was his dildo collection when he needed it most?

"Feeling any better?"   
Millie smiled down at him

Man, was that tooth gap always so cute??

Blitzø heaved a sigh

"That was... well it was fucking great actually. But unfortunately I think it's going to take more than that to make the shit I dosed myself with run it's course."

"Unfortunately my ass"  
Moxxie was using his discarded shirt to clean Blitzø's jizz off his hands and face  
"You've been not-so-subtley hinting that you wanted this to happen for ages. Don't start acting coy now sir. Plus, you owe me one. Don't think just because you drugged yourself you get to be a pillow princess all night."

"Oh there's that sass I know and love"   
Blitzø grinned and sat up on his elbows.  
"You're just trying to deflect from the fact that now I know you want me too"

"Don't flatter yourself sir, I was just curious as to why you're apparently such a sought after lover"

"Somebody likes me" Blitzø sing songed, his grin widening

Moxxie looked at Millie, indignant  
"See! I told you he would be completely insufferable if he knew"

"Oh pish, when is he not?" 

She had slid herself out from under Blitzø, and was rooting around in a box under the bed.

"I've got just the thing to satisfy those needs sugar. Just let me get it untangled"

After a bit of effort, Millie straightened up, triumphantly holding a moderately sized, sparkly red dildo in one hand, and a bundle of leather straps in the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to write another chapter or two, so stay tuned!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated


End file.
